1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and in particular to a facsimile apparatus that can switch a detection mode at an appropriate timing to reliably detect a modem signal and a ring signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus using a semiconductor DAA (Data Access Arrangement) is available (Refer to JP-A-2003-51926 and US 2003/0048483 A1). According to the facsimile apparatus, modem signals including tone signals such as a CNG signal and a DTMF signal can be detected without using a transformer. Thus, the apparatus configuration can be simplified and miniaturized for reducing costs as compared with a facsimile apparatus in a related art using a transformer. The semiconductor DAA includes not only a detection section for detecting a modem signal, but also a detection section for detecting a ring signal.
JP-A-2003-51926 is referred to as a related art.
However, the above facsimile apparatus cannot simultaneously detect the modem signal and the ring signal. That is, the semiconductor DAA can only detect the modem signal or the ring signal at a time and therefore unless the signal detection mode as to which signal is to be detected is switched at an appropriate timing, detection of the signal results in failure.